<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beginning by irrationalqueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072494">beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer'>irrationalqueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>advent 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bookstore AU, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he carefully directs the books to the correct shelves with a sweep of his hand. He usually doesn’t have to try so hard, but Dan’s here, making it impossible to focus on anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>advent 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil’s brow is furrowed in concentration as he carefully directs the books to the correct shelves with a sweep of his hand. He usually doesn’t have to try so hard, but Dan’s here, making it impossible to focus on anything. </p><p>It’s not his fault. He probably doesn’t even know that Phil can hardly keep his eyes off him. He’s just curled up in the chair by the window, reading a book of poetry - one of Phil’s own favorites, coincidentally. But the way the weak sunlight filtering through the curtains catches in his curls and brings out the honey tones in his brown hair is distracting, and Phil can’t stop wondering what he might be thinking of as he reads the pretty words. He shakes his head at himself, pathetic, and refocuses his attention. The magic is second nature, but making sure everything goes where he wants it to is just as important if he wants to have any hope at finding anything later. </p><p>Phil finishes stocking eventually and, noting it’s about ten minutes before he usually closes, begins to blow out the candles around the small shop, absently adding new wax to each one with swirl of his finger as the smoke drifts away. As he comes to blow out the candle on the little table next to Dan’s chair, he realizes that Dan’s actually drifted off, knees pulled to his chest like a child. The book rests gently on the floor, one of his hands outstretched toward it like he’s just dropped it there. He’s always beautiful but the specific vulnerability that sleep brings suits him. Phil can’t help but smile, watching the way the candle's flame casts shadows over his face, as he reaches out to gently lay a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Dan?” he says quietly, squeezing his shoulder a little bit. Dan blinks awake, looking confused for a moment before he realizes it’s Phil in front of him and he smiles slowly, that sweet soft smile he always sends Phil’s way. </p><p>“Sorry, Phil, I must have been more tired than I realized.” he says, stretching out his long legs in front of him and tossing a hand through his hair. Phil’s entranced, watching the movement of that hand like he’ll miss something vital if he looks away. There’s a little patch of red on his cheek. Phil wants to kiss it.</p><p>It takes Dan gently clearing his throat and raising an eyebrow for Phil to realize he’s still awkwardly hunched over Dan in the chair, still touching his shoulder. He jumps away, blushing, and spins on his heel to walk over to the till. With a snap of his fingers he sends the money to the safe in the back and locks the drawer.</p><p>“Err, Phil?” Dan says, and he’s standing right in front of the desk - he’s holding the book up questioningly, and - oh. He must want to buy it. And Phil just emptied the till, entirely forgetting that Dan exists here only as a customer.</p><p>“You can just have it,” Phil says casually, like he’s doing Dan a favor and not at all like he just took Dan’s presence for granted, like he’s more than just a customer. </p><p>But Dan just smiles, that sweet shy smile again. “Are you sure? I can come back and pay for it tomorrow?” he asks, leaning forward a little on the desk, clutching the book to his chest. He’s so tall, Phil thinks absently. Taller than Phil himself, even. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Phil says. “I’m glad someone’s reading it. It’s one of my favorites.”</p><p>Dan’s blushing, now, and it’s a struggle for Phil to focus on that when he’s also grinning even wider suddenly, dimple fully on display and generally just hopelessly endearing. “I know it is,” he says, and he reaches out boldly, laying his hand on top of Phil’s where it’s resting on the desk between them. Phil’s breath catches, but he just manages to send a wobbly smile Dan’s way, sure his own face is bright red. “Thank you, Phil,” he murmurs, keeping eye contact the entire time, like he's trying to memorize Phil. And then he’s gone, black coat disappearing into the London evening just as snow starts to fall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anon on tumblr prompted "some subtle witchy dnp"  and i don't think this is...subtle but??  hope it still works for you &lt;3</p><p>on tumblr @ irrationalqueer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>